


ground coffee beans

by Eliana_debrey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Humor, I would too, If You Squint - Freeform, Jason is RUDE, M/M, Slight jason todd/Kyle rayner, the only reason this is mature is because Jason is rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Jason is a good barista, he is polite and does his best every day at the Bean Wonder coffee shop. There is only one absolute godawful customer he has to deal with on a daily basis, and he is at one rude comment to throw the man his eXpresso at his face.Slade can't help it, he loves to anger the boy.And Dick watches, smile on the lips.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 114
Kudos: 326
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	1. EXPRESSO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I saw this tweet (https://twitter.com/cherrytisane/status/1256901244456538118?s=20) and the idea popped up. (also I'm working on chapter 5 of RHR it's coming I swear)  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Jason was fuming. He slammed the coffee pot on the counter and grumbled something. Dick had been watching him for thirty minutes when he finally decided to ask what was wrong.

“Fucking bastard.”

Oh so it was about _that_ customer.

“I want an eXpresso,” Jason said mimicking the customer’s voice. “Yeah, it’s eXpresso, the Italians say it that way.”

Dick watched the younger man washing a cup angrily. He didn’t know it was possible, but Jason managed to angrily rinse it off too.

“No, it’s not, you fucking asshole. It’s called espresso in Italy, you absolute moron. Fucking bastard didn’t even say hello or goodbye and managed to piss me off about something else than his manners.”

Jason dried the cup, put it back where it belonged, and slammed the cupboard door.

“Fucking asshole.”

Dick bit back a laugh. Jason had a nemesis and honestly Dick couldn’t blame him, the customer could be a bastard when he wanted, and he particularly wanted to be a bastard with Jason. Most of the time he was rude, but he found stuff to get a rise from Jason. Don’t get Dick wrong, Jason was polite every time, he even smiled at him —the fakest smile Dick ever saw in his life— and always wished him to enjoy his coffee —secretly wishing he could choke on it— but the guy knew how to get on Jason’s nerves.

Dick had no trouble handling the man and he always said hello to him, plus he was pretty sure he ordered an espresso when it was Dick taking his order.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Jason sighed.

“You know maybe next time I can take him? Or Tim?”

“If I let you do that, he’ll win.”

Dick smiled and put a hand on Jason’s shoulder. The young man heaved a deep sigh and shrugged. Jason was at war and the next battle would be in a few hours when the customer came back from work. Dick headed back to the cash register and heard the small “fucker” Jason muttered.


	2. PRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason only wanted a nice and clean floor, okay?  
> Was that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again (friend of a friend)  
> I hope you'll like this one too. I'm seriously having so much fun writing this!  
> Have a good day!

Jason smiled at the shinny floor he just finished cleaning. The shop was not closing yet but people had been coming with their muddy shoes without wiping them on the carpet and dirtied the once-pristine floor. It had been raining since the beginning of the day after all.

He leaned back against one of the walls as Tim was fiddling with the radio trying to find a nice station. Dick was cleaning the kitchen and asked Jason if he was happy now that he finally got the time to clean the floor, he only replied with a “fuck you”.

Tim finally settled on a station and hummed as he cleaned the counter. He was trying to erase a milk stain on the marble top. Jason put back the broom and the mop in the closet, when he closed the closet door he heard the distinctive jingle of the doorbells. He snapped back and saw him.  
He had his very warm black coat on and underneath he was probably wearing a black suit, however, what Jason was eyeing was the bigass black umbrella the man was holding inside the shop. He didn’t smile at Jason but they locked eyes. He opened and then closed his umbrella a few times and then he slammed the top on the floor. Drops of water fell down the floor. Jason gritted his teeth. It was just water. It was fiiiine.  
Obviously, it was not enough for the customer. He walked to the pie holder rack, then to the list of warm beverages, and finally to the register. The wet squeaking sounds making the young barista wince. Jason saw each dark brown step on the floor as a personal offense.  
Anyway, he took the customer order and kept a smile on his face, he didn’t grimace when the man said eXpresso and didn’t even sigh when he wasn’t even allowed a good afternoon. Jason slammed the cardboard cup in front of the man. The man didn’t say thank you, he even answered his phone when Jason wished him a good end of a day: “Slade speaking.”

Even when he was working he sounded like a prick. Jason's only joy was to see the man struggling with his umbrella, coffee cup, and phone once he stepped outside.  
Sweet sweet schadenfreude.


	3. JUICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time, he'll kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Hope you'll like this one!  
> thank you for the kudos and the comments they make it worth it!

Jason was scrubbing the last drop of orange juice off the shop’s juicer. He wiped off the remnant soapy water and polished the stainless steel with a dry napkin. Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of cleaning the damn machine, there was no trace of orange juice on it. He sighed and hummed as he replaced every detachable piece of the machine and then closed the plastic lid.  
Tim was watching a straw between his lips which were extended in a large mocking smile. He slurped loudly his caramel Frappuccino with enough caramel syrup to trigger a stade 3 diabetes, Jason squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose: “What!”

“You’re a piece of work, Jason. I’ve never seen someone being such a clean freak.”

“You take that back, coffee-addicted-raccoon.”

“That was a lot of words, Jay. You sure you don’t want to take a break after so many syllables.”

“I’m a literature major, asshat.”

“You don’t look like one.”

“Whatever. I’m telling you, Timbers, anyone wants a fresh orange juice they can shove it up their ass,” Jason said turning to face the counter and the customer he certainly did not hear enter the shop.

Jason did not jump out of his skin because he was surprised to see a customer (he was a grown-ass man with pride and dignity). After all, that would be unsightly. Said client was looking straight at him with his one piercing blue, but the thing that made Jason shivered was the shit-eating grin the man served him.  
Jason focused and in the span of three seconds he had his fakest smile on his face and the saccharine voice he reserved to the clients: “Hello, welcome to Bean Wonder.”

“An expresso,” Slade Wilson (he finally knew his name) said (ordered). Jason did not wince this time when he heard the order.

The young man turned, made a face at Dick who was in the kitchen watching their exchange, Jason even mouthed “expresso” and rolled his eyes, he saw Dick bitting his lips trying to refrain from laughing.  
As soon as Jason pressed the button to start the coffee the customer cleared his throat. Jason glanced at him: “Yes?”

“I’d like to change my order. I’ll take one expresso and one orange juice. Here,” Jason gritted his teeth.

“Coming right up,” he spat trying to keep his smile on.

So Jason took the oranges, filled them in the machine, and pressed the button watching the juice splashing all over the steel he just finished cleaning. He wished during the entire time it took for the juicer to finish that Wilson would just choke on a seed. He’d pay to watch that kind of show.

As soon as it was over, Jason went back to the kitchen. Dick was laughing in the most silent way he could: “I swear to God he did it on purpose.”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure he did,” Dick agreed.

“I don’t know what I did to him, but he hates me.”

“Maybe he just wanted an orange juice,” Tim said throwing his now empty cup in the trash can.

Wilson was done, he stood up, texted something and finally put his coat back on. Jason went to his table to take the dishes back to the kitchen and clean them. There, he saw the still full glass of juice on the table: “Sir! Do you want me to pack the juice to go?” Jason asked, maybe the dude was in a hurry.

“No, I don’t really like it when there is pulp in my orange juice,” Slade said smiling at Jason. The young man swore he could see the sadistic glint in the other man’s eye.

“Are you fucking serious,” he muttered.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that?” Slade said stepping closer, an eyebrow raised.

“Nothing, merely wishing a good evening.”

“I’m sure you did.”

The door closed behind Wilson, Jason faced Dick and Tim in the empty coffee shop. He was barely hiding his rage: “Next time, I spit in his expresso.”


	4. DEMON BRAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some vegan chocolate cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Sorry no Slade in this one but have some Demon Brat instead!

Dick was handling the register that day. He was leaning over the counter, head in his hand watching Jason cleaning the windows when a small black-haired head popped in his vision field. The boy was cute and would probably be handsome one day with his dark skin and piercing green eyes, but at that moment he had a frown painted on his face that made him look like a tired middle-aged man. The boy huffed and Dick gave him his biggest smile: he loved children: “Hello, what can I do for you, kiddo?”

“Take my order would be a good first,” the boy barked and suddenly Dick wasn’t so sure he loved children.

“And what would that be?” Dick kept on smiling.

“One almond milk hot cocoa, a piece of vegan chocolate cake and one bergamot tea, here, please.”

“Coming right up!”

Dick prepared the hot chocolate with the efficiency of someone that was used to it. He turned back to give the tray to the boy and take the payment.

“Okay, that makes it eight dollars fifty cents,“ he said looking at the boy. Boy who just handed him one five-dollar bill. “You’re missing, three dollars and fifty cents,” Dick stated.

The boy froze. He looked at Dick and then at the tray, and then at the bill. He appeared confused: “But I only have that,” he whined.

“Sorry, darling, maybe you can go to your mom and ask her for the rest? Where is she?” the boy looked down for a few seconds and then looked up with tears in the eyes.

“She is not with us anymore, I’ve been alone for a long time,” he sobbed.

And Dick should've known, he was an orphan too, he shouldn't have assumed. He panicked for a few seconds and then just breathed. He smiled sadly at the boy.

“It’s okay, I’ll just do with that, don’t worry, kid,” Dick said pushing the tray towards the boy.

The kid was about to take it while wiping his tears with the sleeve of his very expensive-looking school uniform when a large hand fell on the top of his head and started to mess with his hair: “I’m an orphan too and I don’t use it to have a discount, brat.”

“Jason cut him some slack,” Dick pleaded.

“And…” Jason kept going, ”I know for sure that this little shit, here, is no orphan. His mom is on a business trip, she came last week asking me to keep an eye on him,” Jason mocked still messing with the boy’s hair.

“How about you mind your own business, Todd?” the boy snarled and pushed Jason’s hand.

“Showing your true color, Damian?” Jason said looking at Dick with a what-did-I-tell-you look.

“Seriously, Todd, you could have just let me get this one,” Damian snapped.

“Sorry, can’t let you drown our business. Plus your Dad will be so happy to hear about this one or Alfred. Maybe when he comes and gets you I can tell him what you just tried?” Jason mocked drawing a look of pure horror on the kid’s face.

“Don’t tell Alfred, I’ll do anything,” Damian begged.

“Go and do your homework, I’ll bring the trail, Demon Brat,” Jason smiled.

Dick was watching the entire exchange with a puzzled look. He turned to Jason when the boy left to sit alone at a table.

“You know him?”

“He is a regular, most of the time your shift ends before he comes so you wouldn’t know him. He comes here after school and works here waiting for his dad, with Alfred his caretaker, who is about to come in a few seconds, the tea’s for him by the way, Alf’ was probably parking the car. And for your information, the boy’s Wayne’s son.”

“Talking about a lineage,” Dick whistled.

“His mom’s also a badass. She is an archeologist mostly based in the Middle East, travels a lot, Talia is nice. And don’t worry about the drinks and the cake, he did this to every one of the afternoon shift, he’s a pocket-sized brat, Roy was fooled too.”

“Well, I’ve some experience handling brats,” Dick said looking pointedly at Jason.

“Asshole big brother.”

“You know you love me, Little Wing.”

“Fuck off.”


	5. MOVE OR BE REMOVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown was not having a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you'll like this one! Slade's here eheh!

The guy had been bothering the blonde girl for ten minutes. Jason knew the female customer; Stephanie Brown a regular, student in his college, handled the library on Sundays and Mondays nights. She was nice, a badass skateboarder, and more importantly dating a small brunette Asian girl she always came with on Wednesdays.  
The dude was huge, probably a frat boy, he seemed to know Brown and touched her freely despite the glares and the rebuffs he received. He was a huge bother. Jason had been observing him since he caught Stephanie’s eyes roll. He waited until the guy became a problem and also because he knew Stephanie could handle him, she was a feisty girl with fire in her eyes. The boy stood up in the aisle a started to talk loudly, throwing hands in the air each time Stephanie told him to leave her alone.

Jason snapped.

He threw his dishcloth on the counter and headed towards Stephanie’s table. Dick who was still busy with a customer gave him a nod at least someone would have Jason’s back —even if it would be his brother.

However, before Jason could even make two steps from behind the bar, someone grabbed the bothering boy, turned him towards them, and grabbed his collar: “Boy, either you move, either I remove you,” Wilson’s voice thundered.

“Watch it, grandpa,” the boy stuttered.

“I think you don’t understand, the lady here is not interested, and you are in my path. I’ll ask you one more time, get the fuck out of my way on your own, or I’ll do it for you. Painfully,” Slade growled, towering over the boy by a couple of inches.

Slade let go of the younger man and eyed him for one silent minute, then the man disappeared from the shop without looking back at Steph. Steph looked at Wilson and smiled slowly: “I could've handled him, but thanks a lot.”

“Don’t bother; he was blocking my way, I was only doing this for myself,” he said turning back, Steph only smiled and went back to work.

Jason stood mouth open, brows furrowed: the perfect picture of astonishment. He went back behind the counter and helped Dick doing the drinks.

“Perhaps, he is not as bad as you think he is,” Dick suggested with a knowing smile.

Jason didn’t answer, he turned and faced the man of the hour. Jason said hello, smiled asking Wilson what he would like to drink. Wilson watched him and gave him a nasty smile.

“Expresso, to go. Quickly,” he said already looking at his phone, completely ignoring the young barista.

Jason’s hands hidden behind the counter squeezed into tight fists, he bit his bottom lip holding back the nasty come back he had ready.

Perhaps, Slade Wilson was as bad as Jason thought he was.


	6. NUMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle Rayner loved one (1) barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> Hope you're all doing well!  
> (swore to myself that I would not post chapter 6 of GCB before Bad Apple but here I am)

Kyle Rayner was handsome. He knew it. His dads knew it. His coworkers knew it. People on the street knew it. That one cute barista with the white curl knew it. And Kyle knew that the cute barista knew.

It took one rainy afternoon in Gotham for Kyle to seek shelter in the Bean Wonder coffee to know it would be his new favorite in town.  
He was ordering a double espresso with a piece of cake when one tall, clearly annoyed, and drenched man walked in the shop. He was wearing a brown apron and underneath a white tee-shirt. Said tee-shirt was now completely wet and sticking closely to the man’s —well-built— torso showing off his pecs and enormous biceps. That and the blue jeans he was wearing were glued to the wonderful and obviously strong thighs of the man.  
Kyle Rayner fell in love instantly.

The steal-blue glare on the guy’s face was enough to make his legs weak under him. He watched as the guy ditched his apron on the coat rack and walked up the stairs probably to change. Kyle fought against the nasty voice ordering him to tell the guy to get changed downstairs.

Kyle Rayner went back every time he was in Gotham, and let’s just say that he came to Gotham a lot more.

Jason was busy cleaning the refrigerator when he heard Roy’s discreet whistle. Jason looked up and Roy moved his head in small movements toward the door, Jason wrinkled his eyes and looked at the entrance. He saw one of his favorites almost regulars closing the door behind him. They locked eyes and the guy gave him a blinding smile —almost as blinding as Damian’s dad.  
Jason dropped the dishcloth and wiped his hands on his apron. He was going to take this customer's order and probably have a chat with him, asking what he was up to, he was an artist and Jason loved to talk with him.

Kyle leaned over the counter looking up through his eyelashes at Jason. He was stirring his coffee while talking about his newest piece and the barista was listening with a small smile on the lips. Kyle observed him with ravenous attention. He stopped stirring and went for the kill: “You know, you should come to LA, I’ll show you around and stuff.”

“Of course, as if LA is just next door,” Jason scoffed. 

“Come on, when you’re on a break from school you should come. You’d love it,” Kyle smiled sipping his coffee.

“Whatever,” Jason laughed it off.

“I’m not joking,” Kyle said now searching something in his pockets. “Here, take my number, call me or text me, and we can plan that together,” Kyle said scribbling on a napkin.

“You don’t even know me,” Jason deadpanned.

“All the more reason for you to text me,” Kyle winked sliding the paper in front of Jason.

“Seriously, you could be a killer for all I know,” Jason started.

“Are you done?” a strong and deep voice interrupted them.

Jason looked away from Kyle to lock his gaze to Wilson’s. He almost sighed when the saw the distinctive blue eye. Jason turned back to Kyle, gave him a cocky smile, and took his note, under the young man’s satisfied stare.

Jason turned back to Slade when Kyle left. He took the man's order and started to pour water over the coffee powder. He looked absently at the wall when Slade spoke: “Do you usually pick up numbers at work? Not very professional if you want my opinion.”

Jason really really tried to not answer but he was a smartass at heart.

“What you’re jealous I didn’t give you mine?” he said putting down calmly the cup of coffee in front of Slade.

He probably hallucinated the “maybe” anyway.


	7. STRANGER DANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Wilson was worse than the customer that stepped in the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO~~  
> A new chapter eheh, I'm morking on Red Hood Rising  
> Hope you'll enjoy this one, there is a new character in this one, and his jokes are to die for

Jason was rearranging the shelves when he heard the doorbells and looked up to see the new customer. To his growing horror, he recognized this one, even if he wasn’t a complete asshole, this one was a creep. Jack Napier made Jason’s hair rise on the back of his neck like no-one else did before and he lived in the streets for some time before getting back in the system. He _knew_ creeps.  
Jason crouched and tried to leave the counter as fast as possible. He grabbed Dick’s arm and made his best kicked-puppy’s eyes: “Please, I beg of you, take his order,” he supplicated.

“I gotcha, Jay!”

“You’re the best.”

Jason waited in the kitchen trying to make himself appear busy but he was listening to Dick and Jack’s conversation. They exchanged some jokes and finally, Dick gave him his order. Jason sighed, he waited for a few more seconds and stepped back behind the counter: “Avoiding me, Jay?” rang the nosey voice over the bar. Jason did not jump but he gritted his teeth with such strength he swore he would book an appointment with a dentist. He turned and faced Napier with a 300 watts smile.

“Me? I would never, Jack,” Jason smiled reluctantly. He turned his face so only Dick could see his expression and showed his distress.

“Honey, you know you can call me Jay, it makes us even closer,” Jack said almost crouching over the marble top. Jason cringed.

“Can’t be that familiar with a _simple_ customer, Jack,” Jason finally said.

“I can’t wait ‘till we get closer, Jay,” Napier crooned as he left the shop.

Jason's entire body relaxed once he saw the creep leaving. He couldn’t deal with Napier and didn’t want to. He gave him the hibbie jibbies: “Stanger danger,” the deep voice said snapping Jason out of his daydream.

“You have no idea,” he sighed to Wilson too tired to act like a good barista. “An espresso?” he asked knowing the answer.

“Yeah, I’ll take an expresso.”

“You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” Jason asked without thinking.

“Me, saying expresso so that it’ll bother you? How much time do you think I have to waste?”

“The fact that you know it bothers me is quite telling,” Jason smiled and Slade’s eye shone with malice.

“I’ll take it to go.”

Jason turned to the worktop chose the ground coffee and poured some hot water over the powder. He waited for a few seconds and added a bit more: “You’re the one who prepared the beans?” Slade asked.

“Yes, why?” Jason said over his shoulder.

“Nothing.”

“Wait, you can tell by drinking coffee who prepared the beans?” the young barista asked surprised.

“I can tell when it’s you who prepared the beans,” Jason almost dropped the cup.

“What? Is it not as good as the others? It has a weird taste?” Jason started to panic, no-one ever complained about his skills.

“Something like that,” Slade was looking absolutely everywhere except at Jason.

“Whatever. You know, even if you can tell that I was the one who prepared the coffee, you’re still not as creepy as the other one.” He handed the cup to Slade.“Would you like some juice with it?” Jason said giving his biggest shit-eating grin.

“You’re cunning,” Slade smiled.

“Well, I’m definitely not the prettiest of the family,” Jason answered looking at Dick who was observing the exchange with utmost interest. “But, I make it up by being the smartest,” he said as Dick walked past him and elbowed him in the stomach. “Have a good day, enjoy your coffee,” Jason concluded giving Slade his change.

“I’ll try, Jason.”


	8. PIZZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One capri-sun for two grown men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for your reviews, they always make me smile! I hope this chapter will make you smile a bit (there is a bit of development hehe)

Jason hated Roy Harper. He loved the fucker but damn would he love to kill him right now. Anyone would tell you that Jason Todd was a good friend that could never say no when one of his friends needed his help. Also, when Roy Harper called in sick Jason took his shift even if it meant missing his favorite TV show. And when Roy called him a little later asking for another favor Jason sighed but he said yes too.  
Roy Harper was a good single father of an exceptional little girl named Lian Harper. He had a degree in enginery but stopped working in it when he almost died because of an experiment. So he found a job as a barista, and because it wasn’t enough money for a month with a small girl that needed a nanny when Roy wasn’t home, he worked at night as a pizza delivery guy while his best friends looked after his daughter.  
Jason replaced Roy for the night, he wore the dumb red and white jacket, he rode the shitty motorcycle in the cold night of Gotham and delivered whatever he was supposed to deliver. Which brought him to Wayne Enterprise's main building with two veggie pizzas, one capri-sun, and one slice of chocolate vegan cake —Jason didn’t want to be that kind of person but the cafe’s cake looked and smelled better than this one.

Jason stood in an open space phone lighting his path between the desks. He said a small “hey” hesitantly and when only the void answered he felt like dying a little. The office crept him out. The guy at the entrance had told him to go up to the last level of the building and then straight to the main office. Except everything was dark and no one was here. Jason cursed, man did he want to go back home and just sleep.  
He walked around the open space looking at every office and then he finally noticed some little escaping from under one door. Thank god, he was going to drop the package and leave as fast as possible, the delivery was the last one and he couldn’t wait to go back to the flat he shared with Dick. He knocked on the door and said a poor “It’s the pizza delivery guy.”

Jason didn’t actually think that one of his regular at the coffee shop would open the door. But Bruce fucking Wayne of all people was standing in front of him looking as lost as Jason. They stared at each other and just gave the other the most awkward smile they could muster.

“Jason?” said one voice behind Bruce.

It had to be motherfucking Wilson because of course life wasn’t done fucking with him, Jason almost rolled his eyes. What the fuck was Wilson doing here? What the fuck was Jason doing here? And why did they order two veggie pizzas and one capri-sun? They were two grown-ass men, were they going to share the drink? Weren’t they rich enough to like, buy the pizzeria? Didn’t businessmen order something like sushis? As Jason kept looking between the two men he saw Bruce take a deep breath.

“Damian!” he shouted.

They heard a series of small steps coming fast.

“Yes, father?” because of course the kid called his dad, father.

“Have you ordered pizzas without asking me again?”

“I was hungry,” the boy said looking like a small angel.

“Damian Al-Ghul-Wayne you’re grounded and don’t look at me like that, it doesn’t work on me anymore. Go and fetch my card, I’ll pay Jason.”

Damian finally looked up at Jason brows furrowed.

“Todd?”

“Donkey?” Jason answered.

“Is this another Shrek reference?” Damian asked looking confused.

“You really need to watch that movie, kid.”

Damian shook his head and ran back into another big office, probably his father’s. The moment the boy left, Jason became the subject of two intense stares. The boy rocked from one foot to another looking between Wilson and Wayne. Bruce Wayne was the first one to talk throwing a glance at Slade.

“So you know Jason?” he asked innocently.

“I happen to know him as a barista,” Slade answered.

“So you really went to that coffee shop I recommended,” Wayne teased. “I thought you said you would only step in a coffee shop if it snowed in Hell.”

“I don’t remember saying that,” Slade said looking at Jason.

“No, no, you said that. You even said that I should fuck off and work more if I had the time to go to a coffee shop.”

“I don’t remember ever having that kind of conversation,” Slade said still focused on Jason. Bruce chuckled.

“So, Jason how is school?” Wayne said giving the boy a blinding smile.

“It’s fine, I manage.”

“Did I ever tell you that Jason here, was tutoring Damian? He is such a smart young man, literature major, right Jason?”

“Yes, mister Wayne.”

“I told you to call me Bruce,” the man chastised. “How is your big brother, Dick?”

“Oh, he is fine! He said he would watch over Damian next week since I won’t be here.”

“Why?” Slade interrupted.

“Why what?”

“Why aren’t you here next week?”

For a second Jason almost said what is it to you? But he remembered that Wilson was easier to deal with nowadays.

“Finals, gotta step back from work to pass,” he answered with a small smile.

“Good, that’s good. School is a good thing.”

“Yeah, sounds like it’s really good,” Bruce said still mocking Slade while the other scowled at him.

Damian came back with a black leather wallet and extended it to his dad. Jason fumbled in his bag to find the card reader and proceeded with the payment. The stares of the two older men and the young quickly made him uncomfortable as they waited until he finished the whole process. He needed to put his helmet back on and leave quickly.

Finally, he looked up with a smile and gave Bruce his card back, at the exact moment he let go of the card Damian grabbed the leg of his pant. Jason gave him a curious glance. The boy was staring at his dad.

“Can Jason stay please?” he said his bottom lip wobbling. Jason knew that move, the brat had used it against him when he tried to extort Jason a piece of cake the first time he came. It didn’t work on the man and Damian had deemed him an appropriate barista and not one “soft-hearted fool” as he put it.

“I’m sure Jason is really busy and need to go back to work, right Jason?” Bruce answered stashing his card away.

“Actually you were my last delivery,” the boy answered without thinking. He saw the glint in Damian’s eyes.

“He could help me with my homework!” Damian chirped. Jason frowned.

“You already fi…” he stopped when the little monster pinched his thigh. The fuck?

“Daaaaad, please?” and small tears dropped from the boy’s eyes. Jason literally saw Bruce’s resolve crack under the pressure.

“Can you please stay, Jason? I only need to go over a few things with Slade, here. It will only take an hour at most! I’ll pay you for the trouble,” Bruce asked giving a kicked puppy look.

“Yeah, you look like you could eat too, we can share the pizzas with you too, boy,” Slade said from his sit looking pleased for some unknown reason.

“I…huh…sure,” he said like the pushover he was.

It took two and a half hours for them to go over the few things Bruce mentioned. Jason ate the pizza with the young boy that fell asleep halfway through the night on his lap. Bruce came to find him in his office, he took Damian in his arms, he held him up against his chest while the boy settled making an adorable fuss as he grabbed his father’s suit.

Jason left the office with Bruce and Slade, his helmet under his arm and richer of a hundred bucks “for the trouble”. Jason walked quickly to the shitty motorcycle rubbing his hands together because of the cold. He heard someone clearing their throat behind him, Jason walked faster, rule number one in Gotham you don’t stop when a stranger is behind you. They cleared their throat again, Jason felt for his keys in the borrowed jacket as he accelerated his pace again.  
The hand that grabbed his shoulder made him spin to face the stranger, Jason raised his fists.

“Hands off asshole!” he screamed punching the guy. He smashed his right fist in the guy’s stomach only to realize it was Slade Wilson. “Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck. You alright? Sorry, man, thought you were a murderer or some shit, sorry.”

“Shit, you pack a mean punch,” Slade wheezed. “Damn, I think you cracked a rib.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Jason panicked.

“I’m joking, I can take one punch. Still, what kind of neighborhood do you live in to be so twitchy?”

“Probably not the kind you could walk in with your fancy suit on. They’d rob you blind before you could say Rolex.”

Slade laughed hard, “Anyway, Tiger, I wanted to know if you would accept a ride, it’s pretty late.”

“I got my ride, but thank you,” Jason said pointing to his bike.

“You sure it’ll hold ‘till you get home?”

“Yeah don’t worry, thanks for asking. Good night,” Jason waved walking slowly towards the bike.

“Yeah, you too Tiger.”

Jason realized a bit late —the next morning— that he let the fucker, that had been messing with him for weeks at work, call him Tiger.  
Two. Times.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.


	9. TIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is never twins, Watson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your support, next chapter will be a Slade POV ehehe hope you'll like it

Jason loved his part-time job, the people —most of the time— were nice and not creepy like some regulars. Bruce Wayne was one of the people he loved to take care of because the man always left huge tips (like really huge) and also because he was always smiling and nice, asked how Jason’s had been, asked about Dick, and he was good looking —like a huge fantasy that could only come from Harlequin books.  
Plus, the man’s parents had created the orphanage Jason was raised in with Dick, they also created a scholarship for orphaned children who wanted to go to college. Bruce Wayne’s parents also visited on Christmas and always brought huge gifts for everyone before they were gunned down a few years prior when Jason was only twelve. Bruce Wayne had taken after them, he probably didn’t remember all of the boys and girls he met through the years but Jason remembered him.

Bruce walked in the café talking with someone, looking overly excited and engrossed in his conversation. He walked up to the register and finally turned to give Jason a blinding white smile.

“Hello, mister Wayne!”

“How many times do I have to tell to call me Bruce,” the older man chastised.

“One more time I guess, mister Wayne,” Jason teased.

“The usual for me, Jason, cappuccino…”

“With whipped cream,” Jason finished before him with a smile.

Jason started to fix the coffee for the older man while tip-taping a rhythm on the coffee machine. He turned back gave the cup and took Bruce’s twenty-dollar bill and heard the “keep the change, Jason” before he could save the order in the register. With a small awkward smile, Jason thanked him.

The young man turned his head to meet Slade Wilson’s wide eyes. He was looking between the barista and Bruce Wayne with a puzzled expression.

“Hello,” Jason said tentatively.

“Hello, Jason,” Slade answered and Jason almost asked him if he was alright. Since Wilson started to come to the café, he had never answered Jason’s hellos. Not once.

“What would you like to order, sir?” he said instead, his “customer smile” on.

“One…Espresso and orange juice to go, please,” Jason looked the man in the eyes. The fuck was going on?

“Coming!”

He made the café and juice but his mind was running, maybe this was a prank, or a twin and the Slade Wilson he met before was the evil twin? Maybe he had an accident and he didn’t remember being an asshole?  
Jason gave him the drinks and asked for the payment. Wilson handed him a bill and before Jason could do anything Wilson said, “Keep the change,” Jason gave Tim a look that said basically “what the hell?”, Tim looked as lost as him.

“Thanks, but…huh… you’re too short of one dollar, sir,” god this was awkward even more so after the last time they met and the punch Jason had landed.  
Slade froze over the counter; Jason saw the huge fuck writing itself over Slade’s forehead. He searched for his card in his pockets and just looked even more pissed off or lost. Bruce Wayne appeared next to him.

“Problem?” he asked.

“I’m short and I don’t have my card on me, must have left it to Billy and didn’t get it back,” Bruce smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, Slade, this round is on me. You’ll owe me.”

“Please, Wayne, I’m not that cheap,” Slade snarled, but Bruce Wayne was already paying for his order.

“Good afternoon, Jaylad! Say hello to Dick on my behalf.”

“Thank you, you too mister Wayne. Please tell Alfred and Damian I say hello too,” Jason waved.

“Good evening,” Jason heard Slade grumbled as he followed Bruce out of the café.

Tim stood next to Jason nibbling on some cookies.

“Okay, this is a new development,” Tim said. “I need to tell Dick,” he muttered as he searched for his phone.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked completely lost.

Tim gave him a sympathetic look, “Jay, sometimes I wonder how you can be so smart and yet so dumb,” he deadpanned.


	10. HATE AT FIRST SIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very polite barista whose face made Slade stop in his tracks not because the boy was a sight for sore eyes but because he recognized him. He knew that boy, he knew that absolute brat and remembered well their first meeting very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm alive and well, so sorry for coming back late I moved to Edinburgh this week and it was all so stressful so I couldn't write for shit. I hope you'll like this chapter, it's the first one of other Slade POV chapters!  
> Thank you for always reading and commenting you are all so kind!

Slade entered the coffee shop for the first time because Wayne hadn’t stopped bothering him with photos of his drinks and always pestering him to go and have a taste. He even said that his son loved it there and Talia had also started to take her coffee only from this coffee shop. Slade guessed that if the Great Talia Al Ghul also liked this coffee maybe he should try it. So, Slade went one morning around ten hoping that the coffee would be exceptional because he had only slept for a few hours before going to work.

It was difficult to find, hidden in a small alley, protected from the busy stream of cars by other buildings. There was even a small space in front of the café where people could sit and take a breather surrounded by different kinds of plants. Slade sighed, okay maybe he was a little charmed by the peaceful style of the shop, so what? He pushed the door open and was met with a swirl of coffee smell that made his mouth water. Okay, maybe Wayne was right and the coffee would be good because Slade refused to believe that anything smelling that good would taste bad.

The shop had a vintage feel to it, the leather club seats looked very comfortable and the tables were made of wood, just like the bar. There were some books that people could read if they wanted, yeah maybe the café was a rare pearl. Slade looked at the different drinks and snacks and he decided that he had been an idiot and should have come sooner. He chose to take an espresso and that way he would know if the coffee was as good as Talia made it sound over their last dinner.

He walked up to the line and was behind a man that just kept asking questions about the coffees as if to show he knew as much as the barista, the very polite barista who kept answering every question in great detail with what seemed like a genuine smile on his lips. The very polite barista whose face made Slade stop in his tracks not because the boy was a sight for sore eyes but because he recognized him. He knew that boy, he knew that absolute brat and remembered their first meeting very well. Slade took a deep calming breath and just opened his hands that he had squeezed when he recognized the barista.

“I’ll take the expresso,” said the customer in front of Slade. Slade saw the way the barista winced when he heard the order.

“Yeah, I’ll make that espresso for you right away,” the young man corrected instinctively. Slade smiled.

Slade’s turn came soon enough, and the boy smiled at him like he didn’t recognize him. Slade’s smile widened.

“An eXpresso,” he said not answering the hello and being barely amiable. He saw the small wince but the young boy just smiled through it and went to make Slade’s drink.

Slade had to give it to the boy, he knew his job. He made the coffee in record time and still, it smelled wonderful. As he observed the boy, Slade caught a glimpse of the boy’s nametag: Jason it said. The boy— Jason— gave him his espresso and took the payment. Slade made sure he didn’t say thank you or goodbye.

Yeah, this café was going to have a new regular. And this Jason boy would regret his affront.


	11. MEGARA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a song really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, boom little fast forward to the present of the action, will probably going back to the past with Slade again! Thank you for all the support y'all are so cool and adorable! Love you!

Bruce Wayne was a pain in the ass. He could be a serious and feared businessman but he could also be the worst. Slade had known that once Bruce found out about Jason and how Slade was just so hopeless around him, his life would become a misery. And it had to be when Slade’s company and Bruce’s were in the middle of making a huge deal. Bruce Wayne used it mercilessly as an excuse to come and bother Slade as often as he could.

Slade knew it, Wayne was evil.

“You swooooon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh,” Bruce sang while looking at Slade’s office.

“Wayne,” Slade growled.

“You keep on denying, who you are and how you’re feeling,” Bruce kept going while looking through the window. “Baby, we’re not buying,” Bruce smiled.

“Bruce, I swear to go I’ll throw you by the window,” Slade snarled.

“That ya got, got, got it bad.”

“Okay, stop. Out! I’m not in love or whatever with Jason,” Slade almost shouted.

“Never said anything about Jason, who is that? Don’t know any Jason,” Bruce teased.

Slade sank back in his chair, head in his hands. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. Bruce sat in front of him, looking worried.

“You look tired, Slade. Do you want a coffee?” Bruce gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Get the fuck out of my office, Wayne.”

“You just have to hang on, he sent me a text and told me he would go back to work in a week. You can do it for a week, right?”

“I’ll say it one more time, I’m not in love with Jason!” Slade said standing up losing his composure. Billy opened the door at the same time. Fuck, he would never let that go.

“Boy, don’t be proud it’s okay, you’re in love,” Bruce whispered.

“Finally confronting the useless baby, Wayne?” Billy smiled.

“He needed a push,” Bruce said.

“He wouldn’t know what a crush was even if it beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat,” Billy grinned.

“And he is still in the office, how about you go chit chat somewhere else.”

Billy laughed, he dropped something on Slade’s desk and made his way back to the door. Just before leaving he turned to Wayne and smiled. Slade knew that smile, something bad was gonna happen.

“At least out loud I won’t say I’m in love,” Billy sang. Slade threw his stress-ball at the door. Billy ran snickering.

“So. You like them young,” Bruce said wiggling his eyebrows.

“If you don’t get your ass out of my office in the next second, I call off the agreement,” Bruce was out in an instant looking deeply betrayed.

  
Slade was behind the wheel of his car. He wanted a coffee. A good one, strong, without sugar, without cream, and brewed in front of him. He wanted Jason’s coffee. Alright, he said it, yes he was hopeless, and yes he was probably attracted to a boy twenty years young than him. He was a depraved pervert who had a thing for young men. If only the ground could open under his feet he would welcome it. His place was here, surrounded by perverts like him.  
A knock on his window stirred him from his daydream. He turned to bark at the person who dared to touch his magnificent vintage car. The snarled died instantly when he locked eyes with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Eyes he knew by heart because he had spent the last three months annoying their owner every day. The window slid down squeaking.

“Gonna stay here all day?” Jason asked with a cocky smile.

“Thought you did drive-in, now,” Slade answered immediately.

“Oh we should, that way I wouldn’t have customer leaving stains on the floor, on purpose,” Jason said looking straight at Slade, accusingly.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Slade denied with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t.” Jason brushed his hair back. “How about you stop parking on the bicycle lane and come in. I’ll make your favorite,” he smiled.

Slade never parked faster in his life. He stole the space from someone but he didn’t care. He was still an asshole at heart. He pushed the door of the coffee shop open and went straight to the counter. Dick gave him a knowing smile and Slade almost froze. Was everybody aware of his infatuation?  
He stopped in front of Jason and smiled at him. However, when he tried to speak he heard someone screeching from the door.

“You’re back!” the boy said running toward Jason.

“Of course Little D, I told your father I would be back this week,” Jason answered with a fond smile.

“He said you would only come back next week,” Slade blurted without thinking. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“You talk about me with his father?”

“No,” he said. You know, like a liar.

Jason was practically dragged to one of the tables by the kid. He sat Jason and then pushed a chair to sit next to him. Slade watched the boy with awe as he abducted the barista in front of him. Jason was smiling and listening to Damian like the boy was one of the seven wonders. Someone cleared their throat behind Slade.

“I apologize on his behalf, master Damian really likes Jason,” the old man said behind him.

“Yeah, he isn’t the only one,” Dick said pushing a cup in front of Slade, winking. “On the house,” okay what the hell?

  
Slade had the coffee in his hands. He could go back now. He could just walk to the door and then drive his car back to his lonely, massive penthouse. LOVELY. Lovely, massive penthouse. He could do that. Or, he could just sit next to Jason and have a pissing contest with a six-year-old boy.  
He chose a comfortable chair.

Damian glared at him and tried to grab Jason’s arm to turn him toward him. He kept talking about his mother’s research and the pictures she sent him. He was talking at such a speed Slade thought the kid was on fast forward.

“How were your finals?” his voice boomed. Jason turned and smiled.

“Great thank you, I will probably pass for the next semester,” he answered. Damian’s eyes squinted.

“Todd is practically a genius, you shouldn’t be worried about his finals,” the boy snapped.

“It is only polite to enquire about one’s whereabouts and not talk only about oneself,” Slade said drinking slowly from his cup.

“You say this only because he wouldn’t be interested in you,” Damian spat. That was a low blow but it did hit pretty close to home. The kid was indeed Talia’s.

“Or maybe, it’s because I’m not an egotistical four-year-old rich boy,” Slade jabbed.

“I’m almost thirteen,” Damian answered.

“Yeah, and I’m getting tired of your bull. Both of you. Also, I’m working and I need to you know, do my job,” Jason said slowly getting up. Slade opened his mouth to say something but Jason cut him. “And my job his being a barista, not a babysitter for a grownass man who insults young boys,” he said pushing his chair back against the table. “As for you Damian, I hope you understand that you can’t drag me away from my station when I’m here. We can make up for today on our next session,” he said leveling the boy with a glare.

Slade watched Jason going back to work and helping Dick with the customers. Slade turned back to look at the sulking boy sitting on his chair.

“You’re a spoiled brat.”

“And you’re an elderly picking a fight with a teenager, who’s the real loser here?” Damian answered crossing his little arms over his chest.

Damn, the kid was Al Ghul purebred.


End file.
